


the difference between life and death.

by babiee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: <- only mentioned though, Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, DSMP spoilers, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Death, Fear, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Breakdown, Murder, No Romance, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Panic Attack, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Physical Harm, Platonic Relationships, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad and Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, Tags Contain Spoilers, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), anxiety attack, anxious Tommyinnit, big brother wilbur, brief mentions of self destructive behavior, dying, from tommys last stream, no romantic relationships, the afterlife, tommyinnit is in pain, wilbur is there for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiee/pseuds/babiee
Summary: when tommy sat by the edge by the lava, he imagined death. he imagined how it would feel, the way it would hurt.when tommy was sat in the cell with dream, begging for his life with his last moments of air, he realized death was nothing like he imagined.and when tommy reached the afterlife? he realized he never wanted to die. all he wanted was to go back and hug his best friend one last time.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	the difference between life and death.

His last time meeting Dream. It was  supposed  to be his last time. So, really, who could blame him for being upset? He was scared. . . Of course he was! He continued with the noises he'd previously been making, partly to prove that he wasn't afraid to annoy Dream and partly to distract himself from his own thoughts,

"Sam! Let me out. . ." He yelled out, hopelessly, knowing the man wouldn't be coming for him. It hurt, really. He thought he could trust Sam, that Sam would be there for him. Now, however, when he was vulnerable and afraid and trapped in a room with his abuser, no one came to save him. It really showed how people truly felt about him.

"Sam's not coming, Tommy," Dream reminded, whilst an amused smile sat on his face, "Sam isn't going to save you. We are trapped here  together ," He mentioned for what seemed like the millionth time. Tommy was getting really tired of being told the same things, especially when it came to the fact he was trapped with Dream. He knew he was trapped! He just didn't want to think about it, not that anyone was making that easy.

"We aren't. . . We aren't trapped here together Dream! I'm not here with you and. . . you, you're a loser! You're a loser and no one likes you! I fucking hate. . . Yeah, I hate you man." Tommy declared, trying to ignore the waiver in his voice as he spit the words out, glaring at the other man.

"Tommy. . ." Dream laughed, "You're pathetic, man. You know I have that revival book and if you ever came here begging for any of your little friends to be revived, I'd ignore you. . . You'd have to live with it," He muttered, a smile on his face, and then they fell into silence. Tommy, acting on his emotions as usual, stomped over to the cat that sat in the cell with them and beat it until it died. It felt a bit horrific, even if he was absolutely pissed, and he gasped at the poor animal as it's breathing slowed to a stop.He knew Dream liked the cat though, so, why wouldn't he take it away? Dream was gonna ruin his life before he got locked up here, so he figured it was justified enough.

He glanced up at the man in question, the cat's corpse sitting lifelessly on the floor. "That cat was my hope, Tommy," Dream muttered, meeting Tommy's eyes, and only then did Tommy see the rage settling in Dream's eyes. "That cat. . . That cat. . . I'm. . . Stop hitting me, Tommy! I'm serious!" Dream exclaimed, hitting the younger boy back with a huff.

Tommy breathed out, trying to decide what to do in this situation. It wasn't many times he had ever seen Dream angry. . . The man was always laughing, even in the most stressful moments. He was, well, he was crazy to put it simply.

So, Tommy did the thing he knew best, he punched Dream in the shoulder, hard, and then did it a few more times just to really rub it in, waiting for the prisoner to react. Of course, he wasn't expecting to anger Dream even more, and although he wouldn't admit it, the other man's punches hurt. They hurt bad.

The teenager never knew when to stop though, so he hit Dream once again, and again after that, and after that. He couldn't keep the smirk off his face, always getting a rise out of pissing people off.

"Tommy. I'm serious. Stop or you're going to regret it," Dream threatened, hands balled in fists by his sides. His temporary cell mate just rolled his eyes, punching him a final time, right across the face.

"Fuck you, Dream!" Tommy laughed, eyes scrunching up with joy. His smiled faltered only seconds later, though, as he was roughly pushed to the ground. He scattered back, disoriented from being pushed so unexpectedly. "What? Dream, that was a bit rough. . ." He laughed, although you could clearly hear the nerves behind the huff of breath.

"I know, Tommy." Was all the older man replied, and then he was laughing, throwing punches and kicks and beating Tommy until the boy was sure he was going to die. "Dream! Dream, seriously, stop! It hurts! You're going to kill me, man. Let me up!" He pleaded, tears streaking his face while pain shot through his body. He knew by now he had broken some bones, and he could feel the blood running from his nose.

"Dream! Stop!" He managed to hit the man back, and he finally got some leverage in their fight, taking advantage of that and letting himself breathe for a moment, "Listen, man, I bet. . . I bet your stupid book isn't even real. . . I saw Schlatt's grave! He's dead, he's dead man! You- Dream you can't do any of the shit you say you can! You're a fucking loser! I fucking  hate  you!" He screamed, all of the frustration and pain coming out through his words.

"Yeah, Tommy? Why don't you go see Schlatt, then?" Dream scoffed, and before the world went black, all he could think was that falling in lava would've been a hell of a lot less painful then this. 

. . . 

. . . 

. . . 

". . . Tommy? Tommy- It's okay. . . You need to wake up now," A low voice mumbled, and he could feel their eyes staring at him. He didn't feel quite ready to be awake, though, to face Dream either, he decided, as his memory quickly came back, reminding him of the earlier events.

"Dream. . . Please just let me rest a while, it really hurts," He managed, painfully aware of the breaks in his bones and of the bruises that now marked his skin.

"Dream? . . . Dream did this to you?! That fucking bastard I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna fucking kill him!" The voice shouted, making Tommy realize two things. One, he could not handle shouting right now and had to slam his hands over his ears. Two, this person was not Dream.

He slowly opened his eyes, deciding he didn't have much other choice, and was shocked by how dark it was where he sat, "Hello?" He rasped, voice aching and slow. He didn't really wanna be doing this, talking or being awake. He just needed some more rest and he'd wake up back home.

"Tommy! Tommy, it's me, it's Wilbur! Big brother Wilbur, right? Tommy. . . God, are you okay? Can you tell me what happened? I was so scared when I-" Wilbur was cut off by Tommy's noise of protest, the older man having been overloading him with questions and information.

"I'm. . . Yeah, I'm alright. . .?" He hesitated, but continued regardless, "Am I dead Wilbur?" He asked, voice barely above a whisper. He wasn't even able to hide his fear at this point. He was dead.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're dead Toms. . . I'm so fucking sorry, Tommy. I wish I could've been there. . . I never. . . I'm sorry," He apologized genuinely, an ache in his heart as he watched his brother go through such intense mental and physical pain.

"He killed me. . .? I was just, y'know, fucking with him, like I do to everyone and. . . I'm dead?" Tommy gasped out, hands reaching to see if he was still a solid form, rather than a ghost, "I'm not a ghost like Ghostbur? Where am I? Wilbur?  What is this place? " He panicked, his breathing turning into shallow gasps as he realized what had happened to him. His hands flew to his hair, pulling on it to make sure it was still there, but he pulled so hard he ended up with blonde locks between his fingers, which only made him panic more.

"Wilbur! Wilbur, I can't be dead. . . I gotta. . . Tubbo, Wilbur! This has to be a dream. I can't, I can't. Wilbur, please. Please." He whimpered, mumbling other panicked words as he curled in on himself, "Can't Wilbur. I can't be dead. Please," He cried, pulling his knees to his chest as tightly as he could.

"Toms! Tommy, breathe. It's okay. You're in the afterlife. . . You- Yes, you're dead, but you're not alone! I'm here for you, Toms. I'm so sorry. . . You shouldn't be here. You're too young, man," Wilbur sighed, gently resting an arm over the smaller boy's shoulder in an attempt at comfort, "I'm so sorry for everything, Tommy, okay? You don't deserve this. . . Look, just rest for now, right? You have to be hurting." Wilbur frowned, realizing how much trauma the boy had been through. After everything, after he was finally away from Dream. . . The bastard killed him.

His thoughts were cut off by Tommy's nearly silent reply, though, "Wilbur. . ." Tommy muttered, voice cracking and breathing shallow, "I can't. . . I can't sleep. Panicking too bad," He mumbled in between gasps for air, "Can you um, could you, maybe sing for me?" He asked, managing to be embarrassed even midst a panic attack.

"Of course, Toms. It's gonna be okay."

So that's how the two fell asleep, with Tommy's breathing eventually evening out and his head lulling to the side, hitting Wilbur's shoulder, and with Wilbur staying up to watch Tommy until the older man couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. . . and they were gonna be okay. At least, that's what they both hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> haha plz feel free to leave constructive criticism, it's been a long while since i wrote but tommy's latest stream was just .... insane. i know that i went off the direct quotes from tommy and dream but thats bcs im sure a lot of u have seen the stream and dont wanna see the same exact stuff, and i also wanted to add realism since it was all in minecraft. anyway yeah lmk what u think!
> 
> also could u guys plz help me out w whats appropriate for fanfic? i know not to do shipping and stuff but as far as anything else goes can u guys let me know about creators boundaries in the comments? id rly appreciate it


End file.
